Vegeta in Wonderland
by Majeh-Super Sorian
Summary: I love Vegeta. But I was bored so I thought of if he could survive Wonderland's weirdness. When Vegeta falls down the rabbit hole he enters a world of strange, yet familiar, looking characters...


**_Author's note: This was something I made up when I was really bored. I thought, 'Would Vegeta survive the weirdness of Wonderland?' So I made this up. Read and Review_**

Chapter 1: A Strange Hole and a Change in Size

WHACK! Another book hit Vegeta in the head. He glared at Goku as he was clearing out some cupboards. It was bad enough having to help out, but being pummelled by book after book wasn't his idea of spending his day off.  
"Kakarot watch where you're throwing those things!" he yelled angrily. Goku turned to him and smiled "Sorry Vegeta."  
He turned back and placed a load of books in a box next to him.

"These are Gohan's old books. I guess now he doesn't need them. Goten doesn't seem to want them. Chi Chi's making me clean up." It was obvious that Goku didn't want to do this either.  
_'He either wants to train... or shove food in his gob'_ thought Vegeta _'but that's better than doing this I suppose.' _Another book whacked Vegeta in the face, he was about to chuck it back when looked at it. He was so bored that he decided to look through the pages.

"Rabbit holes...changing size...a tea party...crap is what I call it" he muttered as he chucked it in the box. Goku looked as it landed.  
"That was a weird one," said Goku, "a girl follows a rabbit wearing clothes, follows it... I kept reading it over and over. Don't know why..."

Vegeta snickered to himself, _'Suits him fine. He's as weird as that book is.' _Goku picked up the box and handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta took the books outside and decided to stay there. He stayed outside for ages, almost falling asleepfrom the heat of the sun above. Finally Goku came outside. He stretched, "Time for a break. You have one too Vegeta." Goku went back in the house for some food, whilst Vegeta ventured into the woods nearby. He planned not to go back until the worst was over. Or at least until Kakarot stopped throwing books at his head. He went deeper and deeper, not caring where he was going. He decided that if he got lost he could just fly above the trees and see where he was. It soon came to that, Vegeta wanted to know his location. He pushed his ki below him and he flew upwards. However, there were a load of branches in his way as he ascended. He dodged a few but...

WHAM! He dove head first into a massive tree branch. Vegeta lost consciousness and fell back to the ground. He finally woke up a few minutes later because of something nuzzling at his feet. He slowly looked at what as doing this and was shocked at the sight. A small white rabbit was there, wearing SAIYAN ARMOUR. He drew his feet back and stare at the rabbit. It looked up at him.  
"Hey Vegeta" it said in a familiar voice. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
"NAPPA!" he yelled. The Nappa-rabbit darted off in alarm. Vegeta ran after it, wanting to disintegrate him.  
"This time I'll finish the job" he said to himself.

The Nappa-rabbit dove into a hole in the ground. Vegeta stopped just beside it and stared down into the darkness.  
"Hmmph" he muttered, "never mind." He began to walk away, pretending he never saw it when the Nappa-rabbit popped up again. That was it for Vegeta. He darted towards it when suddenly he tripped over a stone.  
"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled. He hit his head again and he fell endlessly into a black void. He couldn't concentrate on his ki to lift him up again. He continued to fall at a dangerous pace. He couldn't see anything except darkness he wondered whether he was going to die or not. Soon he hit the floor with a crash.

Strangely he wasn't hurt, but he still couldn't see anything. He placed his hands in front of him to try and feel a wall or something. He soon felt the wall and followed it down the dark tunnel.  
_'Where the hell have I got to?'_ he thought. He felt the handle of a door knob and so he decided to open it. The light from the room hurt his eyes and he had to shield them for a few seconds. He entered the room and looked around at a long hall of doors. He tried every door, they were locked. He kicked down a few doors and went in them but he excited through another in the same room.  
"Damn it!" He looked around once more and he came across a tiny door.

"There's no way I can get through there and there's no key anyway. I'm gonna try flying back up the hole." As he turned around he hit his leg on a table that appeared out of nowhere. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed his hurt leg. He picked up a small key on the table but put it down again.  
"Too big to get through..." he muttered. That's when he saw a bottle full of a bright red liquid. A tag on the bottle said "Drink Me." Vegeta wasn't in the mood to have anything, plus the smell made him want to vomit. But the longer he thought about it the thirstier he got. So he decided to have some. He forced it down his throat. No sooner had he finished he felt weird. He looked around him, everything seemed to get bigger. He felt the bottle in his hand get heavier and heavier. He was shrinking.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" he muttered as he shrunk. When he finished he saw that he was too small to do anything and he had left the key on the table. He tried to push his ki beneath him to fly onto the table but it wasn't any good. This sudden change threw his concentration off. He decided to kick the door down. He walked over when he stepped in something.  
"Agh! Is that cake!?" he looked in disgust as his boots were dripping with icing. He looked down at the cake. The look of it made his stomach rumble. It was ages since he had eaten anything. He picked it up deciding whether to go ahead and eat it or not.  
"Screw it" he said as he ate the whole cake. That same weird feeling overtook him, he saw himself getting bigger. When he got to his normal size he hoped that he'd stop. But he went on growing. Soon his head hit the ceiling and he had to kneel down. He was now too big to do anything.  
"Goddamn it" said Vegeta.

To be continued

**_I pictured the voice of Nappa-rabbit as the abridged one. So you can think of that, I will continue this. But I've got to do Future Hope as well. So keep in touch!_**


End file.
